Doll profiles/2011
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the notes section. Profiles Abbey Bominable *'Parents:' The Yeti *'Age:' 16 *'Killer Style:' Fur. It is practical for the blending in and the showing off. My special ice crystal I also wear for the perpetuating bodily coldness of my home. *'Freaky Flaw:' I am lacking in the tact. At altitude, talking is an oxygen waste so words are pointed. I am often puncturing the feelings of the monsters here down below. Also I am cold, both in the touching and being touched. *'Pet:' Shiver is my wooly mammoth. Her feelings being the kind not so easily punctured. *'Favorite Activity:' Boarding on the snow is maxed out totally to the awesome. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' The ritual of dating. I do not understand the trapping of the boy with the bait of flirtation... it seems to be not honorable. *'Favorite Subject:' Math. Numbers are the mountain beneath the snow. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Drama. *'Favorite Color:' Ice Blue. *'Favorite Food:' The cheese of the yak and pancakes. *'BFF's:' Lagoona Blue and Frankie Stein C.A. Cupid *'Parents:' Eros *'Name:' I use my initials because my name is scary long, hideously unpronounceable and you know you're just going to call me "Cupid" anyway. *'Age:' As old as teenage love. *'Killer Style:' I like lots of lace and delicate fabrics. One of my ghoulfriends said I was "frighteningly frilly" which I think is a lovely description, don't you? *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm a terrible shot. It's embarrassing but true which is why my advice is usually more on target than my arrows. *'Pet:' I would love to have a pet but there are so many fish in the sea -- how could I choose just one? *'Favorite Activity:' Answering monster relationship questions. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When monsters act surprised I'm not a guy. I'm not my dad okay? He deals exclusively with normies. I only work with monsters. *'Favorite Subject:' Psychology. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Clawculus. Not everything can be solved with an equation. *'Favorite Color:' Pink. *'Favorite Food:' Cupcakes with sprinkles. *'BFF's:' Any monster who is in love with love. Clawd Wolf *'Parents:' The Werewolf *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' Anything Clawdeen makes... it would be dumb for me to not listen to fashion advice from her. *'Freaky Flaw:' I shed... a lot. When I get out of the shower my family becomes the proud owners of a fur-lined tub. I might as well comb my hair with a lint brush and save the extra step. *'Pet:' A gargoyle bulldog named Rockseena. She's my number one rock solid fan. *'Favorite Activity:' I love football. I love the training, the strategy, the competition, and the atmosphere on game day. It's the perfect sport. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' People who think that football players are all dumb jocks. I'll compare GPA's with anybody... okay maybe anybody but Ghoulia Yelps :) *'Favorite Subject:' Biteology. I want to go into sports medicine when my playing days are over. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Home Ick. Seriously, I can burn water. *'Favorite Color:' Teal. *'Favorite Food:' Steak and lots of it. *'BFF's:' A pack leader can't play favorites. Gillington "Gil" Webber *'Parent:' The River Monster *'Age:' 16 *'Killer Style:' I wear shorts, flip flops and T-shirts to make me feel like I fit in on land. But my helmet means I can't ever wear anything tight round the neck. *'Freaky Flaw:' I have a certain amount of fear of the open sea... *'Favourite Activity:' Swimming! *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I totally can't bear it when my monster parents dictate what I have to do. *'Favorite School Subject:' Maths. When I grow up I want to be a hydro engineer. So I'll need maths for that. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Horror Literature. I'd rather read textbooks than novels. *'Favorite Color:' Blue, like crystal-clear water. *'Favorite Food:' Seaweed. I know it sounds slightly exotic for a freshwater monster, but it tastes freakily good! *'Pet:' Right now I don't have one, but I really dote on Lagoona's pet piranha, Neptuna. *'BFF's:' Lagoona Blue and Megan Spectra Vondergeist *'Parents:' The Ghosts *'Age:' 16–in monster years *'Killer Style:' Silk, silk, and more silk accentuated with a touch of metal. It allows me to freely float about with just a hint of rattle. It's quite the haunting look wouldn't you agree? *'Freaky Flaw:' Yes, well I've never really given this much thought you see since I find that it's unhealthy to focus on what one does wrong especially when contrasted with all the good one does in unlife. I am also not a gossip despite rumors to the contrary. *'Pet:' Rhuen is my ghost ferret. Did you know the name ferret comes from the Latin word fuittus, which means "little thief"? Of course you didn't until I told you. *'Favorite Activity:' Providing certain information not readily available to the general Monster High student body. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When certain monsters doubt the behind the screams information I have about what really happens at Monster High. It can be very difficult being the only one in the whole school to know. *'Favorite Subject:' Journalism. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math. It's just so rigid and un-open to interpretation. *'Favorite Color:' Violet. *'Favorite Food:' Angel Food cake. It's light and full of sweetness, much like me. *'BFF's:' Everyone loves Spectra V! Toralei Stripe *'Parents:' The Werecat *'Age:' 15 - but I'm still on the first of my nine lives. *'Killer Style:' I purrfer fashions that accentuate my natural feline grace while adding just enough spikiness in my accessories to say, "I don't come when I'm called." *'Freaky Flaw:' Purrhaps I could be faulted for my fascination with the claw of cause and effect... or not. I suppose it all depends on whether or not you're the monster being affected. *'Pet:' Sweet Fangs is my pet sabre-tooth tiger cub. She's much more cuddly than I am. *'Favorite Activity:' It's either taking a nap or waking up from a nap and immediately taking another one. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I don't like being rubbed the wrong way. *'Favorite Subject:' Drama. My ability to purrfectly mimic another monster's voice or accent makes this the purrfect class for me. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math. It brings back unpleasant memories. *'Favorite Color:' Orange. *'Favorite Food:' Milk shakes and anchovies. Separately, not mixed together. *'BFF's:' Meowlody and Purrsephone Notes * C.A. Cupid's profile as published with both her Sweet 1600 and her LS doll has an extra entry on her name and why she uses initials. This entry is not present in the website version of the profile. * Spectra's website profile lists her age as simply "16". The profile with the doll elaborates "16–in monster years". * Gillington "Gil" Webber has an updated profile on the website, which is not available for any doll. Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website